El Despertar de un Real
by As de corazones
Summary: es el sexto año del trío dorado y unos alumnos de intercambio de el instituto internacional de Magia entran en Hogwarts y en la vida de Hermione.... y tal vez no sea hija de muggels después de todo...Lean y dejen mensajitos, pliz!


Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada les quiero decir que esto es una traducción del cuento ' The Awaiking of a Royal' uno tan espectacular que me decidí a ponerlo en Español. Bueno todo se lo debo a 'SilverDawn' una ídolo total que lo escribió!!!! Bueno, están todos preparados? Acá viene.  
  
Harry Potter y co. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y sus publicadores.  
  
Resumen: es el sexto año del trío dorado y un programa de intercambio estudiantil los espera. Obvio que ellos no se van de Hogwarts, otros vienen, muchas personas entran en la vida de Hermione... y quizás no sea hija de muggles después de todo...  
  
Antes de que me olvide, les tengo que decir algo. Yo soy argentina, Río Platense, para ser más exacta, y acá nosotros no usamos el 'tu' sino el 'vos'. Les pido disculpas si no entienden el pronombre o sus verbos.  
  
  
  
El Despertar de un Real Capitulo uno: El pasado y la revelación.  
  
Una luz brillante empapó todo Inglaterra esa noche, unos quince años atrás.  
  
  
  
En Hyde Park, Londres, una joven mujer se arrastraba con esfuerzo por el pasto, sujetando fuertemente un gran montón de sábanas entre sus brazos. Mechones de pelo negro caían mojados sobre su frente, cubriendo un signo de una estrella de ocho puntas que estaba ubicada entre sus cejas. Ojos azules ultramarinos brillaban con lagrimas que no habían sido secadas, mientras seguía, escapando de un mal desconocido.......  
  
  
  
La sangre de cinco enormes lastimaduras corría por su espalda, sin embargo, ella proseguía, sujetando fuertemente el montón por miedo a que alguien en especial se lo quitara... Susurrando al montón, pensaba en la manera de evitar que éste estuviera en peligro.  
  
  
  
:: ¡Por favor dulce Señor! Por favor, no permitas que Voldemort se apodere de ella...:: la señora siguió rezando, con lagrimas que amenazaban a caer nuevamente, mientras trataba de atraer sus alas para poder volar.  
  
Después de un tiempo, la señora estaba exhausta por tanto esfuerzo, y, milagrosamente, colapsó en un par de brazos fuertes. Temor la mantenía despierta, como un vicio, hasta que escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de algún lugar sobre su cabeza.  
  
" ¿Estas bien?"  
  
Extrañamente, la señora no sintió más lluvia caer sobre ella. Aparentemente alguien estaba sosteniendo un paraguas sobre su cabeza. La señora estaba un poco mareada por la caída, y cuando pudo enfocar su vista, vio que un hombre estaba arrodillado y sosteniéndola. Una morocha estaba a su lado, sosteniendo un paraguas. Los dos estaban preocupados por esta señora.  
  
  
  
::¡Muggles!:: la mujer se dio cuenta con alivio, sabiendo que estaba a salvo por ahora. Estaba a punto de murmurar algo cuando el hombre habló, "Raquel, esta señora está sangrando."  
  
La señora solo dijo: " Por favor mujer gentil, cuídela". Empujando el montón hacia Raquel, "cuiden a mi `Mione" cerró sus ojos y sus últimas palabras fueron: " Lo siento tanto cariño....."  
  
Con eso, inspiró por última vez, y su cuerpo quedó sin vida.  
  
Lo que pasó después estaba fuera del entendimiento de la pareja. La mujer fue rodeada por una tenue luz azul. Ésta brilló por un tiempo, hasta que explotó en una luz brillante que bañó a la pareja en chispas celestes. El cuerpo de la señora no estaba más allí, en su lugar estaba un collar y un anillo de plata con una esmeralda en el medio. La pareja se quedó sin aliento. No tuvieron tiempo para pensar ya que un gemido escapó del montón y atrajo su atención.  
  
  
  
"Dios mío. Benedicto, es un bebe!" Raquel dijo, sorprendida, mientras que miraba a la beba entre las sábanas. Benedicto trató de calmar a la niña y sorprendentemente lo logró, al tiempo que la infanta sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos al dedo de Benedicto. Esto le trajo una sonrisa al señor. Inmediatamente buscó los papeles que estaban arrugados entre las sábanas..  
  
"Hermione xxx, madre: Athena Kaadamon, padre: desconocido. nacida en el hospital San Primalania, 19 de septiembre de 1985..." el señor se quedó pensativo y después de un rato dijo "Raquel, te gustaría quedártela, ¿no?"  
  
Sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza. "¿Puedo?"  
  
"Podes, pero quiero que sepas que es una gran responsabilidad. Tienes que entender eso." Benedicto le advirtió a su esposa. Ella asintió con la cabeza, en forma solemne. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban alegremente, haciendo que la pareja se olvidara de la muerte de la mujer, Athena. Ya había pequeños mechoncitos de pelo negro sobre la cabeza de la beba y había una estrella de ocho puntas entre sus cejas. Estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, pero seguía brillando con una luz interna.  
  
:: Que raro...:: pensó Benedicto mientras los ojos de la niña cambiaban de negro a azul profundo y después a un tono de marrón parecido al chocolate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quince años después........  
  
  
  
Sobre la extensa costa del Mar Mediterráneo, un castillo gigantesco dominaba el paisaje. Era muchísimo más grande que el palacio Buckingham o cualquier otro del estilo... bueno excepto por un o dos palacios no conocidos por el hombre. Alrededor de este enorme palacio había un denso bosque que parecía parte maligno y parte pacífico... una paradoja por sí misma.  
  
  
  
Dentro de este castillo, en uno de las habitaciones, tres profesores y un estudiante en uniforme azul marino con bordados plateados, estaban mirando a una alumna tendida sobre una cama. Tenía una larga cabellera plateada contornando a su pálido rostro en forma de corazón. Tenía el símbolo de una 'x' sobre su frente. El alumno a su lado se aferraba con ambas manos de una de las manos de la joven. El símbolo de omega visible en su frente mientras rogaba fervientemente a los dioses que la joven se despertara pronto.  
  
  
  
"Salazar... ¿qué pasó exactamente?" el jefe de la casa Gahedriel preguntó a su colega profesor. Salazar frunció el ceño mientras que ubicaba uno pelos negros detrás de su oreja, tratando de acordarse de los eventos transcurridos. "No lo sé, Sedaris. En clase de transfiguración, debían repasar animagi transformación, pero de repente ella se transformó en su forma original, asustando terriblemente al resto de mis alumnos. Sus ojos se tornaron violeta y su símbolo sobre su frente apareció. Luego dijo unas palabras que no pude comprender... Lo único que comprendí fueron las palabras: "Voldemort regresó. Death-eaters (perdón no sé la traducción. Quiere decir ayudantes de Voldemort), Liberación de Dementors... Tío Severus... La hija de Athena... Hermione Granger..." Después de eso se desmayó."  
  
  
  
Señaló al estudiante a su lado, " el Sr. Kadamon entró corriendo y la apareció aquí. "  
  
  
  
"Le pido disculpas por mi mal comportamiento Profesor Snape, pero la condición de Silverdawn no es exactamente estable. Sentí su dolor y supe que DEBÍA ayudarla. Por dios santo, su corazón no puede con tanta presión." El estudiante, Azrael Kadamon, dijo agotado. Su preocupación se hacía evidente en sus ojos azul intenso y su cuerpo estaba tenso mientras le transfería energía a la joven. Su pelo plateado se movía con un viento que quien-sabe-cómo había entrado en la habitación. La figura de este joven demostraba la falta de dormir que sentía.  
  
  
  
El último profesor, que había permanecido en silencio durante la charla, finalmente habló, " Voldemort ha sido una amenaza para La comunidad Mágica Europea durante demasiado tiempo. La familia Real ha sido demasiado descuidada manejando este tema. Le hablaré a mi padre y a Maikel sobre esto..." con sus ojos violetas miró a la joven -Silverdawn- y dijo "Lo juro, si él o alguno de sus súbditos llegara a entrar al infierno, yo le mostraré el significado del dolor y la agonía." Sus ojos brillaban llenos de rabia mientras que la forma de una cruz envuelta se materializaba sobre su frente.  
  
  
  
Los otros dos profesores temblaron, sabiendo cual rudo podía ser este profesor si estaba enojado. Es verdad, los Snapes eran mucho más mayor que él, pero no poseían ni la mitad de su poder. El aura que lo rodeaba mostraba poder y autoridad, como si fuese una capa, y lleno de rabia, seguía siendo extremadamente atractivo, con su largo pelo atado a la altura de su cuello, sus facciones acentuadas... pero debajo de esos rasgos atractivos y su usual actitud de a-quíen-le-importa, podía ser diez veces más peligroso que el mismísimo Voldemort, si así lo quería. Después de todo el ES el heredero al trono del infierno...  
  
  
  
"Tranquilízate Lucifer. Yo también estoy tratando de hacer algo. Además, el intercambio estudiantil está a punto de comenzar. Podemos usarlo para comprender qué exactamente está sucediendo, antes de mandar una proposición formal a la Confederación Internacional." Dijo un señor viejo, entrando en la enfermería, hablándole al joven pero extremadamente competente profesor, Lucifer Kadamon, antes de preguntarle a Azrael, "¿ Cómo es su condición?".  
  
  
  
Azrael levantó su vista y miró a los compasivos ojos plateados grisáceos mirando a Silverdawn. "Profesor Haldrone, parece ser que su espíritu aun está descansando en Atsulith, curándose, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tardará en regresar. Podría tomarle unos minutos, o podría tomarle unos meses... todo depende en ella." Azrael le contestó mientras miraba a su melliza y le gritaba (en su mente) que regresara pronto.  
  
  
  
"Oh dios, necesito hablarles a ustedes sobre el intercambio estudiantil... Albus lo ha permitido y enviaremos a cuarenta estudiantes y a dos profesores." El director del colegio, profesor Haldrone, mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo blanco. Miró a Azrael y agregó, " Duerme un rato, te ves horrible." Azrael sonrió pero se negó con la cabeza, diciendo " No, voy a esperar hasta que ella se despierte... después de eso tengo una reunión con los prefectos de las cuatro casas para el baile Yule..."  
  
  
  
Lucifer miró al menor de sus hermanos y, su rabia temporalmente olvidada, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la frente de Azrael preguntándole, " Hace cuánto que no dormís?" Su pregunta sonó como una orden que Azrael debía obedecer. " He, hace como una semana.."  
  
  
  
Los cuatro profesores quedaron impresionados y todos estaban a punto de ordenarle que se fuera a dormir cuando el Director dijo " Sr. Kadamon, después que la Srta. Kadamon despierte, se tomarán un día entero sin colegio y no harán nada más que dormir, ¿queda entendido?" Azrael asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que era una orden. " Sí Director."  
  
  
  
"Bien, entonces te daré todos los papeles que precisan para el intercambio..."  
  
  
  
El director terminó al escuchar una suave, serena voz, la cual hablaba en un idioma muy raro: "Kiretusa Hermione, gumetisou rimyqueste non Hogwarts... Athena wo metiqosterque cerishumean..." era Silverdawn, y al terminar, una luz penetrante salió de ella, y, después de eso, estaba devuelta en su forma normal. Reemplazando su cabello plateado había pelo negro, apenas enrulado en las puntas, sus ojos violetas ahora estaban verdes.  
  
  
  
El profesor Kadamon y Azrael se quedaron mudos al oír esta revelación, mientras que los otros tres profesores estaban confundidos. El Director fue el primero en hablar "este es un idioma que nunca antes había oído..." se dijo.  
  
El profesor Kadamon se incorporó y dijo " Lo es. Después de todo, este es el idioma de los Ángeles, la lengua nativa de nuestra madre..." el profesor Salazar preguntó con interés: "¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo?". Azrael le respondió: "Otro de sus sueños proféticos... `La única hija de Athena se está despertando en Hogwarts`..."  
  
  
  
"¡¿La hija de Athena?!" Sedaris preguntó, su mente regresando a la imagen de la bella mujer que capturó el corazón de su hermano, pero después, despiadadamente lo rompió en pedazos al escaparse.  
  
"Sí" dijo una voz débil proveniente de la cama, y mientras Azrael respiraba aliviado, Silverdawn siguió hablando, "Va a ser su cumpleaños número 16 este año..."  
  
  
  
La memoria de sus dos hermanos funcionaba a todo vapor mientras recordaban las transformaciones que sufrieron en su cumpleaños número 16.  
  
:: Si es una chica, y es la hija de Athena...:: Los hermanos miraron a Silverdawn , recordando que el cambio que le ocurrió a ella fue el peor de todos los hermanos Kadamon.  
  
  
  
::Entonces los cambios van a ser muy drásticos:: ambos dijeron.  
  
"Santos cielos."  
  
"Mil infiernos."  
  
Estas palabras dejaron a los tres profesores atónitos, y Silverdawn expiró, mirando afuera de la ventana al cielo azul........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Espero que le haya gustado, no saben lo que me costó tratar de traducir palabra por palabra para que quede lo más parecido posible al de Inglés. Por favor, no me dejan esos mensajitos lindos que nos alegran la vida a todos los autores de este sitio? Dale, si lo hacen, me van a incentivar a traducir más rápido....  
  
Chau  
  
As de Corazones 


End file.
